


Хороший день, чтобы умереть

by Joseff



Category: Actor RPF, Zemfira (Musician) RPF
Genre: Angst, Dark, Drama, Established Relationship, F/F, RPF, Romance, alternative universe, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-20 23:13:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10672770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joseff/pseuds/Joseff
Summary: Тур, прогремевший на  весь мир, лучшие залы, восхищение и любовь поклонников, семь альбомов, приличный счет в банке – все померкло на фоне очередного предательства. Земфира осталась одна, посреди большого чужого города, Нью-Йорк оказался равнодушен к проблемам маленького человека. Но певица, ушедшая из отеля поздним вечером, не ожидала, что встретит её – женщину, оставившую ощутимый след в ее жизни.





	1. American Dream.

_Большие города,_  
_Пустые поезда,_  
_Ни берега, ни дна_  
_Всё начинать сначала._  
_Холодная война_  
_И время, как вода,_  
_Он не сошёл с ума,_  
_Ты ничего не знала..._

 

\- Да идите вы все к черту! Задолбало! – Земфира кричала так, как никогда в жизни. В стену летело все, что попадалось под руку – светильник, бокалы, бутылка недопитого вина, телефон, пухлые подушки с дивана, пепельница, заполненная на две трети... От эйфории пополам с усталостью от прошедшего концерта не осталось следа.

Приученная не портить чужого имущества, женщина потеряла контроль над ситуацией – все, что она так тщательно строила и оберегала, развалилась в одночасье. Или ей так казалось?

Может быть все держалось на волоске гораздо дольше, но она не видела, не хотела видеть?

Швыряя в стену предметы в зоне досягаемости, не замечая слез, текущих каким-то неестественным потоком – так не рыдала Земфира никогда в жизни, - она пыталась дать скопившимся эмоциям выход. Интуиция подсказывала, что если бы не эта истерика, произошло бы что-то более страшное.

Неизвестно, сколько бы продолжалось крушение номера, но Земфира остановилась сама – от слишком сильного замаха что-то хрустнуло в запястье и стало очень больно.

\- Блять…

Выругавшись сквозь зубы, Земфира упала в объятия дивана, уютного и до отвращения белоснежного, зажимая запястье второй рукой. Физическая боль лишь чуть-чуть отвлекла от душевной и вполне так конкретно вернула в реальность. Что делать дальше она не представляла. О том, что ее предадут музыканты после такого приятного для обеих сторон сотрудничества, Рамазанова не могла подумать даже в страшном сне.  Случайно полученное видео от анонима расставило все точки над «и» - парни рассматривали сотрудничество с позиции собственной выгоды, справедливо полагая, что сумеют заработать и прославиться за ее счет.

Пересматривать видео, изучать его на предмет подлинности не хватило моральных сил. Выяснять при личном разговоре – тем более. И без того измотанная туром, певица поверила человеку, снявшему приватный разговор. А судя по тому, что говорили музыканты никого и ничего не стесняясь, она подозревала, что это – не более чем спланированная акция. Ей решили показать, что она – очередной инструмент для зарабатывания денег, «зажравшаяся звезда», тратящая на музыку большую часть своих доходов. Да кто угодно, но не живой чувствующий человек, не очень счастливый, легко ранимый и, при всей показной жесткости – беззащитный.

В общем-то, даже такой «сюрприз» можно было пережить, если бы не одно но: кроме работы и музыкантов у Земфиры ничего не было. Ровным счетом.

Племянники отдалились, сосредоточившись на своих проблемах, в личной жизни, увы, все было ужасно. Точнее, не так. Личной жизни не существовало от слова совсем.

«Правильно… Какая тебе любовь, ты же пашешь как лошадь, Земфира. Живешь в студии, помышляешь только о том, чтобы сочинять и петь, какая там любовь и романтические свидания… Разве что с гитарой или синтезатором», - усмехнувшись своим мыслям, Земфира вытерла мокрые щеки тыльной стороной ладони. Лицо неприятно щипало, глаза нещадно драло – смыть макияж после выступления певица забыла. Точнее, не успела.

Ее окружение, не слишком многочисленное, потеряло разом пятерых. Из всей команды осталось не так много человек, которым Земфира могла доверять. И могла ли - она не знала, после просмотра видео начав подозревать всех и каждого в предательстве.

Жизнь казалась непроходимым квестом – как выбраться из ситуации с минимальными потерями женщина не представляла.

«Ладно… Пусть отдыхают, пьют в баре или в казино… Плевать. У меня есть время подумать. Или не думать, а послать всех? Неустойку выплачу, не разорюсь… Черт, вот почему так все сложно?» - полный сумбур в голове никак не желал утихать.

  
Неожиданно, до дрожи, до кома в горле захотелось домой, в Уфу. К маме. Чтобы можно было приехать, рассказать хоть что-то (все Земфира не рассказывала давно, берегла родителей, но получалось не всегда) и получить те самые нужные слова. Или, что казалось важнее, объятия. После них, теплых, уютных и самых родных в мире, казалось, что жизнь – продолжается, что проблемы обязательно решатся, а мироздание надает по мозгам всем  неправильным людям, предавших, ушедших, так или иначе ранивших.

Но дома не было, мамы – тоже, все это осталось в далеком прошлом, а от настоящего хотелось бежать, не оглядываясь.

Разгромленный номер заставил очнуться совесть – такого Земфира не позволяла себе за все сорок лет жизни. Напряжение постепенно отпускало, однако в полный рост встала проблема: как сыграть завершающий концерт тура по Америке через три дня? Как заставить себя выйти на сцену с людьми, которых не то что ненавидишь – не уважаешь. Земфира не знала ответа на этот вопрос, прекрасно понимая – уже завтра она сможет об этом думать рационально и трезво. А пока ей было слишком плохо для того, чтобы думать о других.

Решение, чем занять голову, пришло само собой – прогулка. Пусть по чужому городу, но ведь не в джунглях же.  Худо-бедно, но Земфира могла говорить на английском, наличные у нее были. Осталось только смыть с лица косметику, взять куртку и предупредить сотрудницу отеля на ресепшн. Паники из-за ее исчезновения певице хотелось меньше всего. Хотелось стать незаметной, хотя бы на время потеряться и потом обязательно найтись.

***

Земфира вышла из отеля, накинув куртку и нацепив темные очки. И пошла, не разбирая дороги, не глядя на указатели и названия на табличках. Седьмая Авеню – по-настоящему красивая улица с множеством вывесок, огней, не привлекала. Дома казались огромными, пугающими горами бетона, стекла и кирпича.

Сейчас для нее не было разницы – Москва, Лос-Анджелес, Торонто или Гамбург. Одинаково  чужие, в чем-то любимые, в чем-то одинаковые города, в которых запоминались лишь площадки и вокзалы-аэропорты. А еще – небо.

Сейчас правда вместо синевы или облаков над мегаполисом висело серое нечто, похожее на плохо отжатое пальто, тяжелое, водянистое, грозящее с минуты на минуту пролиться осадками.

Подняв повыше воротник, Земфира присоединилась к толпе, стоявшей на переходе – дисциплинированные мужчины и женщины ждали зеленого сигнала. Дурацкая мысль сорваться с места и побежать, игнорируя поток машин, мелькнула, а затем бесследно пропала. Начался дождь. Мелкая морось не могла испортить настроение в принципе – Земфире наивно казалось, что хуже, чем есть ей уже не будет.

Прохожие текли невзрачным черно-серым потоком мимо, никому не было дело до растерянной женщины в черной куртке, бесцельно бредущей по оживленной улице.

Незаметно для себя Земфира уходила все дальше и дальше, повторяя про себя название отеля, в котором они остановились. Это было верхом глупости – уйти в кишащий людьми город, имея при себе лишь немного налички, на эмоциях и с твердым желанием туда не возвращаться. Но другого выхода певица просто не видела, оставаться на месте было значительно тяжелее. Задумавшись, Земфира не сразу поняла, что кто-то, совсем глупо и банально, налетел на нее, больно ударив в плечо.

\- Are you okay? – раздражающий вопрос на самым ухом заставил скривиться.

\- Окей, окей, блять. Глаз нет, прут, куда попало…

\- Так вы русская? – женщина, налетевшая на Земфиру, так искренне обрадовалось, что злость утихла.

\- Я из России.

\- Извините, что я вот так… - незнакомка, в черном полупрозрачном платке, в темно-вишневом плаще и на головокружительных шпильках, казалась смутно знакомой. Но это наваждение пропало так же быстро, как и появилось. – Не заметила вас, извините. Вы не очень ушиблись?..

Договаривала блондинка значительно медленнее и тише, рассматривая при этом Земфиру так, будто увидела привидение.

\- Простите мою навязчивость, но… вас зовут Земфира? 

_На линии огня_  
Пустые города,  
В которых никогда  
Ты раньше не бывала.  
И рвутся поезда  
На тонкие слова,  
Он не сошёл с ума,  
Ты ничего не знала...

 


	2. Оно в тебе - мое прошлое. Непошлое.

_В чём суть всего, что происходит со мной, если суть должна быть в череде этих странных дней?  
Возвращаться домой, чтоб скорее настало утро, уходить из дома, забываясь до темноты.  
Лежать у неё на коленях, всегда запрещая себе говорить о ней.  
Запоминать, как её сигарета превращается в тонкий дым.  
Быть всем и никем теперь стало искусством, это идеально настроенный инструмент.  
Сидеть у ног его, смотреть, как в квартиру солнце проникает сквозь старинную бахрому.  
Уметь любить их, когда и думать об этом нельзя уметь.  
Объяснять им, что случилось с любовью, рассказывать, почему.  
В чём суть всего, если нет ни дома, ни дыма, ни огня — только блики и всполохи на стекле?  
Если каждую ночь я вижу во сне не море, а чью-то слепую смерть?  
Спроси меня, сколько дней прошло и сколько осталось лет,  
Я отвечу, что прошло много лет, а дни — это  
другая  
система  
мер.  
© Кот Басё_

«Фанатка, что ли? Вроде не похожа… Блять, я даже в сити выйти не могу без приключений», — мысленно посетовала певица, чуть отходя в сторону. Мешать потоку спешащих горожан она не собиралась.

— Земфира. Мы знакомы?

— Вы очень торопитесь? Здесь есть отличный бар, мы могли бы…

«Клеит? Вот это темпы, я фигею», — как-то нервно хихикнув, Земфира сделала серьёзное лицо.

— Не тороплюсь. Но учтите — сегодня я не самый лучший собеседник, но в собутыльники гожусь. Ведите, что ли, в свой отличный бар. Он далеко?

— Нужно спуститься в метро, на поверхности его найти гораздо сложнее. И, отвечая на ваш вопрос, — да. Мы знакомы, и даже очень хорошо.

«Только я, блять, почему-то этого не помню. Кто она такая? Сначала подстава, теперь какие-то дамочки клеятся…» — Певица совсем внаглую рассматривала новую знакомую, совершенно не похожую ни на кого из её окружения.

— Мы встречались, но достаточно давно. Лет десять-двенадцать назад. — Незнакомка улыбнулась, но по-прежнему не стремилась раскрывать все пароли и явки. Может, ждала, что Земфира вспомнит сама, а может, тянула интригу, припасая признание под какой-то особенный момент.

— Удивительно, что с первой секунды не удалось вспомнить. Вы так эффектно чуть не оставили меня без одной руки. — Земфира ехидно фыркнула, перебирая в памяти всех своих знакомых.

— Ещё раз простите. Я не хотела. — Незнакомка достала из кармана плаща телефон. — Извините, мне нужно сделать один звонок — наша встреча была незапланированной, сами понимаете…

— Угу. — Земфира просто мотнула головой, надеясь, что в вагоне нью-йоркского метро они не потеряются и у неё будет компаньонка для того, чтобы выпить. Пить в одиночестве певица слишком устала, но не призналась бы в этом даже самой себе. Не вникая в разговор спутницы, Земфира чуть отстала и, пристально взглянув на слегка сутулую спину незнакомки, вздрогнула. Ответ лежал на поверхности, а она — идиотка! — не сразу его заметила, поглощённая своими проблемами.

— Рената, — почему-то осипшим голосом повторила Земфира одними губами. Теперь она узнавала и не узнавала давнюю знакомую, за столько лет они всё-таки изменились. Это было и реально, и нереально одновременно. Как в многомиллионном городе спустя одиннадцать лет они могли столкнуться?  
Боясь потеряться и потерять, певица ускорила шаг; откровенно говоря, подземка её пугала — она очень давно туда не спускалась.

— Эта подземка — крупнейшая в мире, — поведала Рената, доставая из плоской сумочки карты. — Ни разу не были?

— Неа.

— Вот и отлично. Познакомитесь. Мне кажется, что в Нью-Йорке грех не воспользоваться сабвеем.

— Рената, вы так хорошо в этом разбираетесь. — Земфира сглотнула, чувствуя, как от волнения пересохло в горле.

— Во время нашей первой встречи я казалась тебе совсем непроходимой идиоткой? — Литвинова, когда они направились на нужную платформу, сняла очки в крупной оправе.

Без слегка затемнённых стёкол её лицо показалось Земфире гораздо более мягким и приветливым.

— Мы уже на ты? Быстро.

— А зачем терять время? Давай руку. — И, не дожидаясь реакции спутницы, Рената потащила её в одной ей ведомом направлении. Людей вокруг было достаточно много, с непривычки Земфира рисковала потеряться и отстать. А на этот вечер у Литвиновой были другие планы.

— Осторожнее, мне больно, — вырвалось у Земфиры, когда пальцы Ренаты сжали её чуть повреждённое запястье. Оно напомнило о себе в самый неподходящий момент. Пальцы, без колец и прочих украшений, послушно переместились вниз.

— Извини.

Певицу сзади толкнул какой-то тип в красной дутой куртке и дурацкой шапке с помпонами, затем кто-то не особенно любезно наступил на ногу в некогда чистом чёрном ботинке. В общем, к моменту, когда они с Ренатой оказались в переполненном вагоне, Земфира готова была материться в голос. Хуже давки были только запахи — в противоположном углу вагона прямо на полу сидел бомж, вонючий, дремучий, но весёлый. Он играл на банджо, что-то невнятно подпевал на плохом английском, а несчастные сограждане сбились в кучу в другой части вагона. Женщины брезгливо морщили носы, мужчины старательно делали вид, что не замечают представителя низшего слоя населения.

Земфира, полностью прижатая к Ренате, прикрыла глаза и медленно вдохнула — аромат её духов казался смутно знакомым, а может, просто разыгралась фантазия. Чувства, захватившие тогда, в далёком две тысячи четвёртом, постепенно поднимались откуда-то из глубины души, оживая. Чёрно-белые обрывки памяти становились цветными, однако мысли не переставали метаться в хаосе.

«Вот она жизнь, ё-моё… Одиннадцать лет жила без неё, и вроде как нормально было. Жила. А тут пообщались пять минут, и всё, боюсь потерять. Докатилась, цепляюсь за любого, кто ко мне внимателен… Всё, решено. Буду сдержанной, здравомыслящей и взрослой. Херни натворила и без того достаточно, — думала Земфира, глядя через плечо Литвиновой на собственное отражение в чёрном стекле. — Мда… Она-то при параде, изящная, с макияжем. А я? Чуть помятая морда, волосы торчат, майка на мне… Блин, майка-то ещё концертная… Так, майку опустим. Плевать, тем более что в баре будет темно, я надеюсь. Выгляжу сегодня на честный сорокет. Надо было меньше рыдать в номере. Хотя откуда я знала, что встречу свою бывшую?»

За этими размышлениями Земфира не заметила, что они приехали на нужную остановку и плотность стоявших рядом слегка уменьшилась.

— Мы выходим. — Рената улыбнулась и отточенным движением поправила платок на голове. — Не укачало?

— Нет, всё отлично. Веди, Сусанин, веди. — Певице оставалось покориться обстоятельствам, против такой спонтанной вылазки она ничего не имела.


End file.
